The Crimson Dragonslayer-(On Hiatus)
by Master Ghostly Crossbow
Summary: Crimson wasn't expecting to die, but he did. Now he's on a mission in Fiore, and his boss is none other than the Crimson Dragon! When he's not busy with finding the Signer Dragons that have been scattered all over the country, what's a guy to do when he's bored out of his mind? Fight bad guys, make friends, and make references that no one understands! Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA!
1. Our hero begins his journey by dying

**A/N**

 **HELLO READERS!**

 **I am Master Ghostly Crossbow. This is my first fanfiction, so please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Please refrain from flaming me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. All I own is my OC and whatever happens off-plot.**

Crimson didn't want to die. Well of course not one wants to die, but getting hit by a truck was so cliche that he let out a dry laugh. Rather than final pleas for his life, his

mind, oddly enough, was focused on the seemingly insignificant fact that he had not gotten to see the newest episodes of his favorite shows. Sometimes, when you live in a

busy city like New York, things happen. At any given time you could either have good luck, like finding twenty dollars on the ground, or you could have bad luck, and get hit

by a moving vehicle out of nowhere. Guess which one Crimson had. As his impending doom barreled closer, he had just enough time to regret not looking where he was

running. It was his fault that he would die, just like _they_ always said. In his melancholy, he caught a glimpse of the license plate number. TRK-54N. "Why does _that_ stand out

to me, of all things?", he asked himself, before shutting his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

After a second of waiting for the end, Crimson opened his eyes, and gasped. He was surrounded by whiteness, stretching far into the distance, but what caught his eye the

most was THE FREAKING DRAGON standing in front of him! He wasn't expecting that, so like any sane person, he screamed and flinched back in shock. "EEEK!" Crimson

tripped and fell backwards causing the dragon to do what was, quite obviously his equivalent of a facepalm.

The dragon spoke in a deep baritone, "Yes, yes, get that all out of your system, then we can get down to business." The dragon sat down and began waiting for Crimson's

panic attack to wear off. Surprisingly enough, it took him less than an hour, though it was hard to tell with no sun or visible light source. Once that happened, he stood up and

gazed at the dragon, then his jaw dropped, as he realized who he was looking at.

"Wait, are you…"

The dragon rose to his feet. "Yes, I am indeed the one and only..." The dragon reared up and roared causing gusts of wind to blow everywhere knocking Crimson back.

" _CRIMSON DRAGON!_ " he pronounced with a roar shaking Crimson down to his bones. Crimson had only one thing to say. "I didn't know you could talk."


	2. Our hero falls from the sky

**Hello again readers! Back for more, I see. FYI, that last chapter was the prologue. I will probably keep posting chapters around this size. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I only own my OC.**

"I didn't know you could talk."

The dragon let out a sigh. "Technically, I can't. I can only communicate inside my Domain, which is this place" he gestured around to the whiteness around them "I've called you here for a reason, that reason being, I need help saving another world."

Crimson tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you a god or something? Can't you do these kinds of things yourself? Wait, couldn't the guardian deities deal with it themselves?"

The dragon shook his head. "I am a being made of energy, I need a host to anchor onto, in order to effect the mortal world, and as for that world's gods, well, they're all either super weak, or imbeciles."

Crimson's eyes widened in understanding. "So, why me?"

"Well, seeing as you were in the right place, at the right time, and there is the fact that you do share my name, I had my associate bring you here." After the dragon had finished, a semi-truck pulled up beside him.

Crimson glared at the truck. "Hey, that's the same truck that killed me! Show your face, coward!" The dragon gestured to the truck. "This is the guardian of dimensions, conveyor of heroes, as well as the one who brought, and as such, you must treat him with respect. You may call him by his name, Truck, but be sure to add the honorific -san when addressing him." 'Truck-san' honked and blinked his lights in what appeared to be a scolding manner. The dragon continued, "Now, I have procrastinated enough, I need to tell you about your mission."

Crimson shrugged. "Alright, I mean I did die, so I've got nothing better to do."

"Well, there have been some irregularities in the space time continuum around a specific country in that world, I believe you have been studying it thoroughly before you died."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." Crimson stated with a frown.

The dragon, surprised, said "Why, Earthland, of course! A world filled to the brim with magical abilities!" Crimson's jaw dropped "You're going to send me to Fiore?!"

"Well, that's what I said." The dragon's ears were suddenly assaulted by a fanboy scream of epic proportions. "Whoa kid! Are you alright?" the dragon said, as Crimson fell to the ground, fainted. The dragon stared at him for a couple seconds, then said, "Well, that's enough briefing, I'll just tell him once he gets there" The dragon's eyes glowed, and Crimson was encased in a shell of bright red energy. "Have a safe journey, young Dragonslayer." he said as he launched the shell into the air "Would you do the honors, Truck?" the dragon asked his companion. Truck-san shimmered, then disappeared. Far above, so did the crimson shell.


	3. Our hero (almost) kills a forest

**Location : : Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland**

 **Year : : X784**

As the Fantasia Parade came to it's finale, Fairy Tail, one by one, raised their right hands in salute, a farewell sign to their recently expelled guildmate, Laxus Dreyar. A smiling blonde woman looked to the sky from the float she was on, and marveled at the cosmic tapestry of stars. Her eyes brightened as six shooting stars blazed across the sky, each of a different color.

One was silver-white, like the moon and stars, while one burned the red-orange shade of a roaring bonfire. The others glowed violet, pink, and scarlet. The last of them, however, was the brightest. It shone a dark red, almost crimson. The comet's tail seemed to sway from side to side, unlike the others. Then, they were gone. After the parade, everyone was too worn out to notice the line of crushed trees leading to a crimson orb, bigger than the average person, half buried in the earth, which had started to glow. Through the next four days the orb glowed brighter, it started absorbing Ethernano from the surrounding area at such a rapid rate that by the third day the trees and grass around it were shriveled and dying, and so were the surrounding wildlife. Then on the fourth day the sphere twitched, after a few seconds the shell cracked and burst into fine dust, sending waves of energy outward, the nearby trees that had not been effected now started to wither at an alarming rate, once the waves had stopped a figure stood in place of the sphere. The man had on a long black hooded cloak with gold trim, his hood was down and his spiky bright red hair was visible. His hair also had noticeable streaks of gold spread throughout it, as well as two long strands of golden hair spiking up in a V shape, before angling diagonally down, away from each other. His arms had red scale patterns running along them, but these started to disappear into his skin until you couldn't see them. His eyes snapped open, revealing blood red irises, around black pupils. Crimson took a hesitant step and then stumbled, barely catching himself. he stretched and took a look around, but once he took another step the trees nearby shriveled and he felt a rush of energy. 'So this was magic power' he thought, 'Interesting, I'm absorbing the Ethernano in the plants, must be part of my magic.' Crimson then realized what this phenomenon reminded him of. It was like Zeref's powers. "Oh man," he said aloud, "If I don't block this, someone's gonna think Zeref's sneaking around here, and that's the last thing I want" He extended his hand and willed for something, a shield, a barrier, anything to block the incoming Ethernano. The plants didn't seem to be any different, but he could feel the energy flow cease. "Oh no! I didn't see past the Tartaros Arc! If I'm past that point, I'm screwed!"


	4. Our hero faces his first foe

**A/N**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. They belong to their respective owners.**

Crimson decided to get his bearings by climbing to the highest place he could see, which happened to be a tree, he was now atop said tree and gazed out over the grand expanse of city that was Magnolia. "Oh, so that's where I am."

Suddenly he heard the Crimson Dragon's voice echo in his mind, "Good, you're awake. Crimson, there isn't much time left for me to talk to you, so listen well, your objective in this world is to find and seal distortions in the space-time continuum, which, if left alone, could spell the end of Earthland, and everything on it. I have given you the ability to sense them but only at a limited range. There are five major distortions, larger and more dangerous than their smaller relatives. I had sent the five signer dragons to aid you, but they were drawn to the distortions instead. I managed to put up a barrier around them, and I enlisted some help guarding them. To acquire the dragons, the guardians will each give you a challenge that you must pass to gain that dragon's power, and use that to seal the distortion, minor distortions are called rifts, you can seal them by using my power but for large distortions you have to use one of the five signer dragons power to seal, once you complete a trial set by a signer you will acquire their dragon card, each card gives you a new weapon and a new secret art. Good luck, Crimson, the fate of this world depends upon you, but no pressure." the last words ended in a whisper fading into the air, disappearing, just as the sun was, over the horizon.

Crimson sighed and said "No pressure, huh? Why don't I believe that?" Crimson slowly climbed down from the tree and set off, 'The best thing to do now is to get money' he thought as he walked through the woods, 'and what better way to make money, and keep an eye on the timeline, than to join Fairy Tail!' That settled, he headed for Magnolia. As he walked through the forest he heard the rustling of small creatures through the undergrowth but something was wrong with another sound, it sounded heavy and was headed towards him at great speed. Crimson jumped backwards, but he misjudged his new body's strength. He flew farther than he expected and hit a tree. Out of the forest came a large humanoid creature, it had the general appearance of a pink gorilla but with a large upper body covered by green fur. In other words, a Forest Vulcan. Crimson was slightly insulted that his first fight in Fiore was against a Vulcan, a monster so weak, it was the first monster shown in the anime. Without thinking, Crimson channeled his newfound magic into his right hand, and his fist erupted with dark red fire that surprisingly didn't burn him, Crimson charged at the Vulcan and as he did so, words slipped out of his mouth in a shout. "Crimson Dragon Blazing Fist!" His attack made contact and sent the monster flying into the distance. He glanced down at his arm and saw that running along it were signer marks made of glowing scales, the Talon mark was on his wrist stretching up onto his knuckles and on his forearm was the Head mark. Both started fading and after a few seconds were gone. "Well, I guess that's why anime characters use call-out attacks, they can't help it." Crimson decided to use the bandages he found in the pockets of his cloak to wrap his arms so no one would notice the marks. They would most certainly draw unwanted attention. Once that was done he found himself at the edge of Magnolia. He flipped up his hood and walked into town.


	5. Our hero uncovers a Fairy Tail mystery

**A/N**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

Crimson stared in awe at the architecture and scenery that, until now, he had thought to be only fictional. He noticed that the few remaining people walking along the street

gave him wary glances and walked faster when ever he passed by them. 'Hmm, must be the cloak.' Before long he stood in front of the large building that he knew to be

Fairy Tail's guild hall and, by the look of the decorations on the streets, the Fantasia Parade had just occurred.

Crimson thought to himself, **'** That means that the next arc is the Oracion Seis, and with it, Nirvana. **'** He walked up to the double doors and pushed, the doors slowly opened

revealing the sight of many Fairy Tail mages sleeping, some still with mugs in their hands. Crimson walked up to the bar and rapped his (now bandaged) knuckles against the

solid wood counter. "One moment" called a familiar voice from the back room, and as expected Mirajane Strauss walked out of the back room, then abruptly stopped at the

sight of the cloaked figure standing there but immediately

returned to her normal act. "May I help you?" Mira asked with her usual happy deceiving smile, "Yes, this is Fairy Tail is it not?" Crimson asked, accidentally slipping into a bad

habit of his. Whenever he was nervous, he starts speaking in a slight British accent and becomes unusually polite this is what happened when he talked to Mira. "Yes this is

Fairy Tail, what business do you have with us?" Mira asked politely, "I would like to join, if it wouldn't be to much trouble" Crimson said with equal politeness, Mira brightened

at the prospect of a new guild member "Great! You can join just fill out this contract and you're in, simple as that" Mira pulled out from under the counter a surprisingly small

contract and handed it to Crimson, he skimmed over it and saw what he expected to see, warnings about the guild not being responsible for any injury or death that might

occur during the time of membership and the three things you have to do if you quit the guild. He simply signed Crimson and handed the contract back to Mira, "I'd like my

guild mark on my right shoulder in dark red" he said as Mira picked up the large stamp, Crimson parted his cloak so that she could get to his shoulder, Mira was about as tall

as he was so it wasn't a problem but Mira did notice his bandaged arms but said nothing. She got a look at his clothes and thought, **'** Those look almost like Natsu's outfit but

with a coat instead of a vest. **'** _(think Natsu's X791 outfit)_ Of course she didn't voice her thoughts. After the guild mark was placed Crimson walked over to the request board,

picked off five requests, and showed them to Mira.

"I'm taking these requests" he told Mira and she nodded but pointed at one of them, "Are you sure about that one? No one has been able to complete it in over eight years"

she said, "Yes, I'm sure" he answered, and walked out of the guild hall, into the night.


	6. Our hero runs from an octopus on land

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

Only once Crimson had reached the edge of Magnolia did he flip off his hood and breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, now that that's over with, I'd better get these jobs done" he said as he looked at his new guild mark. He had picked four jobs that he felt he could do on his own. The one that Mira had pointed to, to Fairy Tail, was an impossible job, but to him, it was one of the unanswered mysteries of Fairy Tail. The request looked like any other, except for the cliche picture of the Loch Ness monster, the tiny word above read Hello! He set out on the first of his five jobs, a simple monster hunting mission, but as he was putting away the requests in one of his cloaks many pockets he found something that shook him to his very center, it was a note written in bright red ink. It read, **I forgot to tell you something, if your magic reserves reach zero you will pass out in order to regain magic power your shields will fall and something even worse will happen. Well, worse than before. Just thought you would want to know :) -C.D.'**

Crimson crumpled the note and set it ablaze. As he watched it burn, he wondered how the Crimson Dragon had forgotten something so important, then brushed the thought aside and set out on his job.

A few hours later...

Crimson was tired but now at least he knew his own limit, with now only one job left he decided to try something that he had been wanting to for a while. He raised both of his arms and slammed both of them down onto the ground, ' _new technique acquired'_ rang inside his head and he shouted what came to his mind, "Crimson Dragon…" Dark red flames emerged from his arms and spread up onto his back, condensing into flaming wings, "Wing Burst!" he roared and the wings propelled him into the air, his cloak suddenly flared backwards and merged with the flaming wings allowing him to glide over the forest that was now beginning to wake from its long slumber, something inside him lurched and was suddenly tugging him ever so slightly in a single direction the direction of his last job and, he assumed, his first distortion.

As he glided over the forest the feeling got stronger and stronger until it was pulling him more than anything. Crimson finally dropped below the tree line and landed roughly on a tree branch, almost falling off. "Ow" he muttered, and righted himself on the branch, but as soon as he did, the ground and surrounding trees started shaking. "Oh don't tell me that's where I am" he said as the earth ripped apart revealing a large metallic leg connecting to a large central body with three more legs sprouting out of it. To Natsu, it had looked like a giant robotic octopus, but Crimson knew better. He knew that it was the ancient weapon Nirvana. Fortunately, the feeling he was getting was dragging him away from the weapon. "Fairy Tail can take care of things here, I've got a distortion to close!" Crimson followed his instincts and after a few minutes he had reached a small lake, he checked the request again and saw that it had no information on the job itself, he walked up to the lake. "It seems safe enough." A small ripple appeared at the center of the lake. This was quickly followed by more ripples until with a large jet of water came a creature so big, it reached the tips of the trees with its long neck. It did indeed look like the Loch Ness Monster, it let out a loud cry and Crimson heard the same voice as before, ' _translation activated'_ and the creatures cry's turned into words Crimson understood.

"Oh thank goodness, this wizard hasn't run away yet! Okay, now think, how to convey the message?" The creature started waving its front flippers in a way that might scare off some people but Crimson found it slightly amusing, Crimson then spoke up, "I can understand you, you know. Are you the one who sent this request?" he asked the shocked creature. The creature snapped out of his shock and answered "Oh joy! Finally, someone understands me! Oh yes, here is the problem, I am trying to move to a nearby lake but I can't because of, well, these things." he waved his flippers helplessly. "So, can you help me?"

Crimson thought about it and then agreed to the job. "Let me see what I can do." He walked for a few minutes and found the lake that the creature was talking about, he raised both his hands and called out, "Crimson Dragon wing attack!" and flung the energy in a line from the lake to a nearby tree, it left a deep but focused cut in the earth. "That won't work, how about, Crimson Dragon... ROAR!" the last part he shouted after a deep breath. The crimson energy from the attack scorched the ground and created a channel easily big enough for the creature, he continued the channel until he had reached the lake where the creature was waiting, Crimson used a burning fist to break the last of the earth, and got out of the way as water flowed in a torrent down the channel carrying the creature with it, as he passed Crimson the creature said "Thank you for the help, Wizard. The reward is at the bottom of the lake." and with that, he was off. Crimson walked down into the now empty of water lake bed, and he saw a shimmering oval hanging in space near the bottom of the lake bed. Crimson had found his first distortion.


	7. The first Guardian is kinda lazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

The distortion glowed brighter as Crimson walked closer, as if it sensed his presence. He reached out and touched it, then pulled his hand back as it was met with a wall, his surroundings warped and he found himself in another place entirely, it appeared to be a underground corridor lined with torches. Someone spoke behind him "Hello, Crimson." He turned around,and was met with the ghostly image of Yusei Fudo, leader of the Signers.

"Ah, so you're the guardian? What is the challenge you've set for me, Yusei Fudo?" Crimson asked.

"Your challenge is simple, choose the right path, if you can't do this you cannot overcome the challenges ahead" Yusei said before

promptly disappearing. Crimson then noticed that he was now wearing a tunic, pocketless shorts, and sandals. He decided not to

think about his wardrobe change as he walked down the corridor and was met with two doorways, one was made of stone, was

covered with cobwebs and looked pretty scary, and was etched with faint symbols that depicted claws and teeth. The other one was a

similar door with a blank nameplate, and didn't look nearly as scary. Crimson studied the doors and thought 'Wait a minute, I know

how this goes!' "Sorry Yusei, but can't you at least try to be a bit more original?" He pushed on the super scary door. It creaked open.

The passage behind the door was dimly lit and had hieroglyphics lining the walls. Crimson ran his hands along the hieroglyphics as

he walked but he soon saw, or rather, sensed, an abnormality. As he ran his fingers across the strange hieroglyph, he pressed it.

The entire section of wall rumbled and slid into the floor revealing a hidden room. It seemed to be an ancient workshop, there were

scrolls scattered here and there and what appeared to be a large book lay on a desk with numerous bookmarks poking out of the

top, Crimson opened the book and inside it was a glowing rectangle. It was Yusei's ace monster, Stardust Dragon! The card

glowed and flew up, hovering at his eye level before streaking into his right arm. "Aagghh!" he yelled as the mark of the crimson

dragon's head was burned into his skin, finally subsiding after about a minute, Crimson rubbed his arm, and wondered if every one

of them would hurt that much. He hoped not. "Congratulations you have passed the challenge. I am just going to ignore that bit

about originality,"

Yusei's voice rang out from all around him, "You can now use the Divine Dragon spell Stardust Protection and the Stardust Bow."

His mind was flooded with information about Stardust's spell and weapon, then he was back in the dried up lake with no sign that

anything had happened, except for the now completely visible signer mark on Crimsons arm. He picked up the sack of surprisingly

dry jewel at his feet, and walked back to Magnolia in the new dawn's light.


	8. Epic sewer chase scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

The morning after Crimson took his jobs, the guild was in uproar. Well, more than usual, anyway. The news about a new guild member that completed five jobs in the same night was spreading like wildfire, and everyone wanted to meet said member for their own reasons. Natsu wanted to fight them, Lucy wanted to know what kind of monster the guild picked up this time, and Happy wanted some fish, but unfortunately for them, (except Happy, he got his fish) the new member had immediately left, after taking another set of jobs from the request board, around (according to Mira) five a.m. All of Team Natsu was curious about the new member, who had only ever shown themselves when taking jobs, and even then, only Mira ever seemed to notice him. They decided to see why this member was so secretive. Their plan was to stake out the guild hall and follow the new guy and (this was mostly the part that Natsu wanted to happen) confront or fight them if necessary, now that the trap was set all that was left was to watch and wait.

It was dusk, and Crimson was just returning to Magnolia after completing his job requests, when he spotted a tuft of pink, no, salmon colored hair bobbing on a rooftop near the guild hall. 'Ah, looks like Natsu's going to try and fight me. I do wonder how that would turn out, but I have jobs to hand in.' He continued walking like he hadn't seen anything and entered the guild hall. "Oh hello Crimson! Back again, I see." Mira said with a wave, he gave a polite nod and set down the completed requests and picked up new ones from the request board, as he walked out of the guild he glimpsed, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of metal. In an instant, his mind registered the red-haired woman wielding the sword, and a single name passed through his mind. **'** Erza Scarlet! **'** Then, in a burst of speed, he shot off down an alley. He really didn't want to face her wrath for whatever reason she had for attacking him. Sure, this world's wizards had a crazy healing factor, and most likely he would too, but it would still hurt a lot! Besides, his distortion senses were tingling, and judging by the volume, it was a big one. **'** This is the second time this week! If this was a canon series, it would almost feel like this isn't the main objective, only a subplot. **'** he thought as he sped along the alleyway, pursued by what he could only assume was Team Natsu. He felt the tug of the distortion coming from underground, and he murmured "Crimson Dragon Blazing Fist" as he slammed it into the ground. The ground broke apart and fell away revealing a sewer tunnel beneath it. Crimson jumped down into the tunnel, which was actually quite spacious, and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the distortion, losing his pursuers in the process. The tunnel finally opened up into a vast room, devoid of anything but water streaming down in mini waterfalls into a large open pool, in the center of this pool floated the distortion, large and silver like a mirror, as the last one had. He lept and pressed his hand against the distortion, and he found himself facing the large and powerful Red Dragon Archfiend. The voice of Jack Atlas rang through the large room. "This is a man on Dragon deathmatch! Only one will survive! Ready, Set, FIGHT!" and with a roar that shook the ground, Archfiend attacked!

Meanwhile, in another part of the tunnels, a certain salmon haired Dragonslayer raised his head sharply. "Did somebody say fight?"


	9. So that's how that happened!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I did create the sewer system, so that's mine... Yay, I own a sewer.**

Team Natsu was lost. In a sewer. To make matters worse, they had lost their quarry. They had followed the figure Mira had called Crimson, but then Natsu had challenged Gray to a fight and Erza had drawn her sword to stop them. Then the figure had spotted them and had run for it, now Team Natsu was inside a sewer with no clue where the figure had gone or where the exit was, Erza was furious at the fact that they had been spotted so easily and was now snapping at anyone who commented on how lost they were, but she swore to herself that they wouldn't leave until they had found the criminal (she was sure he was a criminal in disguise, really, who would keep their face hidden from everyone around him) known as Crimson.

Meanwhile...

Crimson was fighting for his life. He dodged a fire blast, and shot a blast back at Archfiend. He had learned a lot about his powers in the few days he had been using them and had noticed that he had a limited usage of magic power, after about twenty minutes his power would start to decline in strength and start to reach the state the Crimson dragon had told him about, the one with his body shutting down and something terrible happening. These new abilities were standard dragonslayer powers such as Crimson Dragon Talon, and a long range attack he had named Crimson Dragon Circle Storm. "Crimson Dragon Roar!" he shouted and fired a funnel of crimson energy at Archfiend, it glanced off like it had been nothing. "Oh, looks like the challenger is a bit too pitifully weak for this match. You call that a Roar?! You know, back when I was in the Duel Arena, they would never have allowed a weakling like this to even sit in the stands!" Jack's ever so helpful commentary had been going on throughout the match, and it was getting on Crimson's nerves. Archfiend shot flames at Crimson once more, and he dodged and ran up the wall getting above Archfiend. Crimson yelled "I call upon the Dragon Guardian of the Milky Way! Stardust Bow!" and the Head Signer Mark shone. In his hand materialized a glowing blue and silver bow with a string made of crackling blue lightning. He drew back the blue cord and an energy arrow materialized. He released the string of electricity and the arrow shot at Archfiend, scratching it slightly. "Fool!" Jack cut off his string of insults to scream "No one scratches Archfiend and gets away with it! Kill him Archfiend!" Crimson opened his mouth, then, remembering who he was talking to, shut it again, and rolled out of the fall in time to dodge a claw from Archfiend. Crimson shouted "Stardust Barrage!" and upon firing, his arrow split into multiple smaller homing missiles, which hit Archfiend all over his body, causing both an explosion, and a roar of pain from Archfiend.

Elsewhere, in the sewers!

A roar echoed faintly through the tunnels. Natsu's nose twitched. "I smell dragon! It's close by!" He began to run in the direction of the smell and the others followed his seemingly random path of tunnels and intersections but only Erza could keep up with him until she saw light. They came out into a large arena, with their quarry, Crimson, facing against an enormous red dragon. As they watched, Crimson formed an orb of crimson energy in his hands, (he had gotten rid of the bow while they were in the tunnels) and shot it at the dragon, to little effect. The dragon reared and smashed Crimson into the far wall with such force that the stone cracked and broke from the impact, "OH! and the challenger is down for the count" rang out a voice from nowhere that had a distinct australian accent, "One… Two..." the rubble shifted and miraculously Crimson was there but something was different, Crimson's body then floated up vampire style until he was upright again arms hanging loose at his sides, "And the challenger is back up for another beating" rang the voice. 'What is going on here?' Erza thought, and was about to step in until something strange happened, Crimson opened his eyes, and they were glowing like pools of molten gold. "PONIES!" Crimson roared "I will not lose to a STUPID… DRAGON... PONY!"

Three seconds prior-

Crimson POV:

Crimson jolted awake. He was in a town, but it was much more… colorful than any town in Fiore, or his old world. He rose to his feet and looked around at the town and its residents, which started to come into focus. A loud gasp, almost a scream, came from beside him. He jumped, and turned towards the source of the gasp. It was a bright, almost blinding neon pink horse, who then began to speak in a fast paced, cheery, high pitched voice. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new? You must not have any friends here since you're new! Hey, I'll be your friend, my name's-"

Crimson curled into the fetal position and cried out "Not her, not them, no, please, no!"

He didn't know how long he sat there, for the happiness in the air was clogging his senses, but as he did, his terror, slowly turned to anger at the one creature he could see clearly, towering above the rest. It appeared at first glance to be a large red horse, but if you looked closer, you could notice the bat-like wings folded against its back, or the reptilian slit eyes, or the ram horns on its head. Crimson growled deep in his throat, as he slowly got up, though every instinct screamed at him to run, hide, anything to avoid taking on this abomination of happiness, friendship, and terror. Crimson fought through his fear and stood, feeling new strength flooding through him, familiar and yet, at the same time, completely alien. "PONIES!" He yelled, feeling his aura increase. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A STUPID… DRAGON… PONY!" he felt sharp jabs inside his torso as his broken ribs fused back together and his injuries faded to almost nothing.

Erza POV:

Erza stared in shock as Crimson's injuries faded and a golden aura surrounded him, 'What is this magic?'

She continued this train of thought as Crimson raised his hand and called out, "Ancient Make, Second Sword!" His hand glowed with a brilliant gold light that shaped itself into the form of a golden short sword. Crimson burst into the air, his cloak flying out behind him. Erza gasped in shock at the amount of blood that had soaked into his clothing, so much was in his cloak that it sprayed out like a red shock wave. The rest of Team Natsu arrived at this exact moment. "Cover your eyes child!" Carla called out and Wendy did as she was told, covering her eyes only after seeing a brief glimpse of the large amount of blood coming from Crimson. After exchanging a few blows with Archfiend Crimson called out "Ancient Make, Minute Mace!" and a giant gold mace appeared in his left hand and smashed into the dragon, sending it reeling backwards. Crimson then called out "Ancient Make Combine! Hour Khopesh!" he slammed the two weapons together and they fused to create a new weapon, a curved sword as long as a grown man's arm, and wicked sharp. Gray (now without his shirt) was shocked! "That's not normal Maker magic! Something's off about this guy." He and Natsu, in unison, jumped into the arena, only to hit an invisible shield, and rebound off it. "What the heck!" Natsu yelled and punched the shield, only to have his fist bounce back like the barrier was made of rubber. "This fight is for the challenger! No one shall interfere until he has passed or is dead!" An accented voice resonated from all around them and a ghostly figure appeared. He had light blonde short spiked hair, and an arrogant sneer on his face. He was wearing something that looked like a racing jumpsuit, with a cape-like coat that seemed to be unaffected by the laws of physics. Strapped to his arm was a blade shaped object. It didn't look to be suited for combat, but Erza could see a glow coming from it, so she kept her guard up.

Meanwhile, in the arena…

Crimson lunged at Archfiend, golden blade held close, and dodged a blast of fire, then sidestepped a claw looking to impale him. The dragon was no longer messing around. He saw Crimson's power skyrocket. 'So, he's finally touched his true power. I wonder what kind of horse he's seeing that's causing him so much rage? Never mind, I've got a job to do!'

Crimson lept onto the next claw aimed at him, then ran up Archfiend's arm, dodging flames, claws, and tail attacks, before jumping up into the air, and calling out

" **Weapon Master Finishing Move, Zero Hour!"**

His sword glowed with a blinding white light, as a golden sigil in the shape of an enormous clock face, appeared before him. He slashed it, turning the clock to the number zero, which then smashed into Archfiend, giving Crimson an opening to stab his gleaming blade into the dragon's skull. Archfiend disintegrated into glowing particles, which condensed into a glowing card. Crimson landed, and plucked it out of the air, wincing from beneath his hood, which he still couldn't believe was still on his head, as the burning pain of the Crimson Dragon Wings appearing on his chest intensified, then eased.

"Hey guys, the ghost is gone!" yelled a voice from the direction of the tunnels. "So is the shield!" shouted a woman's voice.

'Oh no, they found me!' Crimson saw Natsu, and the rest of his team leaping into the arena as it started to change to what it was before, a sewer intersection.

"Hey, Ninja Guy, FIGHT ME!"

'I need to get out of here!' thought Crimson desperately. He really did not want to fight Natsu, nor did he want to answer the questions that would certainly follow.

 _Escape mode active, code phrase transmitted_

Crimson deadpanned as he heard the code phrase. "Really?" Crimson muttered to himself. "Fine."

As Team Natsu approached, "Shinobi Escape!" Crimson said and made a hand sign, out of his cloak billowed bright white smoak. "Hey don't run from ME!" Natsu bellowed as he tried to find Crimson in the heavy smoke cloud, suddenly a voice rang out, echoing around and through the tunnels, "You will see me again, Fairy tail, but not today, for I am a shinobi! NIN NIN!" With those last words the smoke dissipated revealing that Crimson had escaped. After a moment a small voice broke the silence, "Um, Carla can I uncover my eyes now?"

 **A/N: Nothing to report, except I made this chapter a long one. I think I'll stick with this length. Anyhoo, (If that is how you spell it) goodbye!**


	10. Crimson wrestles with himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, not t even Crimson's newest enemy... Feel free to make your own conclusions.**

Crimson's eyes snapped open, his eyes darting in each direction before looking straight up at the starry sky, "Anima" Crimson breathed as he brushed himself off and extricated himself from the pile of white... was that sand?

He wasn't sure, he turned his attention to the Anima,

'The Anima sucked up Magnolia, which was helpful because I finally fell asleep, wait does that mean...?' He stared at his shaking hands. 'Yes, the Crimson Dragon's power is fading, that means it's only temporary,' Crimson thought as he crouched down and carefully channeled his magic.

 **{CRIMSON DRAGON WING BURST}** Crimson shouted as he burst upward toward the glimmering star that was the Anima's center. As he passed through a flurry of colors and lights, he felt his reserves wane.

'With Edolas having such low accessible magic, my abilities are being negated. Dang that's high' he thought, his fiery wings dissipating as he entered the other side of the Anima.

His stomach lurched as gravity took hold and he fell towards the floating islands of Edolas.

 **TWENTY HOURS LATER**

"This sucks!" Crimson said as he trudged through the jungle landscape. He was trying to find a Distortion in this forest, but he figured it was trying to hide from him with some kind of illusion. Hey, that gave him an idea!

"ONCE I SAW A STRANGE TREE!, IT WAS A STUPID TREE!" Crimson sang, as he took another few steps forward. He abruptly pivoted to the right and punched through the oddly colored tree next to him.

The tree shattered in a flash of light and in its place was a Distortion. "Take that, illusion! Sound doesn't lie!." Crimson said as he reached forward and pressed his hand against the Distortion, and the world went black.

Crimson blinked as a bright spotlight penetrated the darkness. Another spotlight shot down a few feet away, then another, and another until a pathway was formed. As Crimson walked along the indicated path a echoing voice reached his ears.

"Crimson… Do you really think you have what it takes? You don't even know yourself, much less the true extent of your mission..." the voice started to get closer, worming its way into his thoughts as he followed the path of light through the darkness.

"If you do not question, how can you grow? If everything is how it seems then how do you exist?"

"Who are your family? Who are your friends? What did you do before that truck hit you?"

With each question Crimsons chest tightened, 'No, don't listen to them!' 'But what _did_ I do before this?' 'No! Don't listen, it must be a trap' Two voices were warring in his mind, one was looking out for his well being, the other was questioning the existence of the events before the truck, then a third party joined, it was a dark slimy thing that wiggled around inside his mind disrupting his thoughts. "Get..out..of..my..head!" the last word was roared as Crimson doubled over and expelled the force that was speaking out into the darkness around him. Evil laughter ensued as a dark figure formed out of the shadows. It was a mirror image of Crimson, all except for the eyes, each of which was made of a pool of darkness that swirled hungrily with every moment, and the mouth, which was twisted into a sadistic grin. Crimson ran through the facts, coupled them with what he could feel, and came to a dark conclusion.

"It was you, you were the reason that Ethernano is attracted to me enough to destroy plants!" Crimson shifted into a fighting stance. "You're the one who took my body when I was fighting Archfiend.

You're going to pay for that!" he roared as he charged at the Shadow, but it simply dissipated and reformed some feet away cackling maniacally, " **So you've finally figured it out, huh? Well, if you won't submit to me, then I'll have to kill you and take your body for myself!** " The Shadow lunged at Crimson extending an arm wreathed in darkness, Crimson slipped underneath the outstretched arm and brought both his arms around the neck of the Shadow and performed something that looked like a suplex.

The Shadow's head dissipated as it hit the ground, and the rest of the body soon followed, swirling around Crimson. He leapt up from his former position and caught a hold of the Shadow, which had reformed above him.

He spun his arm and launched the shadow into one of the spotlights on the path of light. " **GHRAAAAAHHH!** " the shadow roared as it smoked and steamed in the bright light. Gathering its essence, the shadow righted itself, breathing heavily,

" **You… haven't won yet. I will return, I will find a new host, then I will come to destroy you…** " the shadow dissipated, leaving only the smell of sulfur in its wake.

A bright light started to shine in the darkness, slowly forming into the shape of a woman, "Crimson, chosen one of the Crimson Dragon, you have proved the strength of your will, for passing this trial I bestow upon you, the **BLACK ROSE DRAGON**.

The remaining three signers are waiting at crucial points in this world's history but you must hurry, the forces of darkness are stirring before their time, be wary of this, Champion," the figure said as the light faded and revealed her to be none other than Akiza Izinski.

Out of her outstretched hand floated the glowing card of her dragon. Crimson reached out and grabbed the card out of the air. He winced at the pain of the signer mark burning itself into the top of his hand and turned his attention the now fading ghostly image of Akiza. "Can you tell me where the final signers are?" Crimson asked the now transparent Akiza. "I only know one of the remaining locations. You may be familiar with it. It's underneath the guild hall of the guild Fairy Tail…"

The voice drifted off as Akiza dissipated in a glimmer of sparkles, leaving Crimson standing in a jungle with seemingly no way out.

Suddenly Crimson started to glow and float upwards, as if he was suddenly free from gravity's hold, he glanced upward and saw giant streams of golden yellow light snaking upwards from the islands that made up Edolas,

'So, this is it, the end of the arc. Funny, how time flies when you're fighting for your life. Goodbye Edolas!" he thought as he floated farther and farther away from the land beneath him and towards, what he was surprised to be considering his new home, Fiore.


	11. Our hero gets a severe headache

"RAAAA!" the scream echoed throughout the forest, birds were startled into flight, deer like creatures bolted into the undergrowth away from the thrashing human who had just landed near them, "AHHHH! Where did it all go… AHHHH!" Crimson screamed as his body convulsed with another pulse of pain, 'aggg, ok think, I can't see anything, can't hear anything ether, can't feel anything but pain, let me try…' as he thought this he successfully flipped himself over and got to his feet and staggered at the new pain that came as he stood, "GRRRR, you won't beat me, you'll never beat me, never..." Crimson muttered to himself as he took one pain filled step after another, with each, a stream of blood flowed out of his sleeves, pooling at his feet and soaking into his boots.

'Squish' 'squish' his bloodstained boots made this sound as he painstakingly made his way through the dark forest, pain flowing with each step.

Finally Crimson's stamina ran out, he crumpled against a nearby tree and fell into unconsciousness.

? weeks later

"I can't remember, I can't remember anything before the accident, why can't I remember!" These words swirled inside Crimson's head, repeating over and over, then suddenly, light pressed against his eyelids.

Crimson felt a prod near his stomach, "Get up, I can tell your conscious" a elderly voice said from nearby and the prodding resumed. Crimson's eyes cracked open and were met with the sight of a elderly woman wearing a red cloak, who light pink hair. Once he met her serious gaze, Crimson recognized the woman. "Porlyusica..." his hoarse voice trailed off as he finally noticed the bandages covering most of his upper body. "...Sorry for the trouble. I'll be taking my leave now, I have things to do." Crimson said as he sat up and winced as his muscles screamed at the sudden usage of his body. Porlyusica started to speak as he stumbled across the floor. "How do you know... - never mind, leaving would be suicide! Not that I care for the affairs of humans, but ever since you showed up out of the blue, injured, your body has been slow to heal. I've been around for longer than most, and treated more injuries than you can imagine, but even I can't do anything. If you were a normal person you would be dead, and I don't want people saying I would simply abandon someone to their death." Crimson ignored her, and continued to rise from the bed. Porlyusica, growing irritated, snapped "Fine! Go kill yourself, I don't care." She rubbed her temples as Crimson made his way to the front entrance and, with weak hands, opened the door, and walked into the shadows of the forest.

Crimson silently walked through the trees, trying not to succumb to the aches of his body. Birds sang, crickets chirped, a stream gurgled, but Crimson was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.

'If what Porlyusica said was true, then months have passed in the world, I need to find out what arc is happening, otherwise…' he cut his thoughts short as he stumbled into a shallow stream. It was at this moment that Crimson remembered two important things. The first was the realization that he had left his boots with Porlyusica, and was currently barefoot.

The second was much more important. "Creature of the internal blaze, hear my cry and manifest" with this the bandages across his chest started to glow, out of the many folds of bandages came a signer mark, "RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" a roar echoed through the nearby area, the mark of wings disappeared from Crimsons chest as the enormous dragon landed with an enormous crash that shook the earth, "SO WE MEET AGAIN LITTLE HUMAN" the dragon said in a deep booming voice that sounded almost jovial. "Time is not our ally Archfiend, I fear that there's something bigger than the rifts, something the Crimson Dragon hasn't told me. He never did say what I was supposed to do with you and the others, after all." Crimson finished. Archfiend burst into loud booming laughter and spoke, "YOU CATCH ON QUICKLY, WARRIOR! GRAB A HOLD, I WILL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY!" Archfiend offered a leg for Crimson to use as a foothold. Then the dragon lifted itself out into the starry night sky.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sad to say this, dear readers, but I'll be putting my fics on hiatus for a while because:**

 **The Crimson Dragonslayer: I just put that up for the experience, and I found the complications of writing the adventure away from the rest of the Fairy Tail gang to be too difficult and mind-numbing.**

 **In Another World with My Cell Phone: This was just too weird, especially with the original version not having any plot whatsoever.**

 **Bionicle: The New Guardians of Metru Nui: Eh... I got bored of it.**

 **But Good News!**

 **I'm starting a brand new fic, and this time, I'm gonna do it right!**

 **So, See ya later!**

 **-Ghostly**


End file.
